


Come Hungry

by chilly_flame



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilly_flame/pseuds/chilly_flame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's that time of year for Red, and she needs a helping hand (or two) to get through it. Emma and Regina volunteer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Hungry

Title: Come Hungry

Pairing/Fandom: Red Swan Queen, Once Upon a Time

Rating: M, baby.

Disclaimer: I don’t own anything associated with ABC/Disney’s Once Upon a Time.

Word count: ~5,800

Notes: So I came up with this prompt for damelola, and twelve hours later stole it back. So glad she was not too upset about it to give it the once over. Thank you, Lola! :D

Another howl came from somewhere outside the window of the castle, and the hair on the back of Regina’s neck stood up. The sound was so plaintive and desperate that even she, knowing exactly who was doing the howling, felt sympathy.

“I can’t take it anymore,” Emma said, throwing her book down on the bed. “This is ridiculous. You know what she’s going through out there, and we need to help her.”

Regina turned toward Emma, eyebrow raised. “How do you propose we help a lonely werewolf?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “She’s not lonely, Regina, jeez. You’re from here, you must know as well as I do what the deal is.”

Actually, she didn’t. Red didn’t confide in her about much of anything, but she was pleasant, sweet, and very nice to look at. Not as nice as Emma, but she had her moments. “Explain it to me, dear. I have no idea.” Regina crawled into the bed and tossed the book on the floor.

“Seriously?” Emma asked.

“Seriously. I don’t know a thing about werewolves, and certainly not about Red. She’s one of very few of her kind left in this realm. They’ve been hunted into near extinction.”

“That’s kind of the problem,” Emma told her. “She’s in heat. It lasts for a few weeks a year, and the whole time she’s a basket case. Poor thing needs to get laid, and I think we need to lend a hand.”

 _In heat_ , Regina said to herself. _In heat. Red is in heat_. “Lend a hand?” Regina asked, wondering if Emma meant what she thought she did. Which Regina was completely open to, and in fact very, very interested in, not that she would reveal this fact to Emma. At least right away.

“Regina, we’re together. Exclusive. True love and you know, everything that comes with it. We have a kid and we’re faithful, but you know, what if you were suffering like Red was? Wouldn’t you want your friends to help you out?”

“I don’t have friends,” Regina countered.

“Bullshit. And that is no excuse,” Emma snapped. “She is practically in pain out there, and nobody is willing to get naked with a werewolf, even though she only changes one night a month, and not when she’s wearing her cloak. I don’t know if she’s had sex in the whole six months we’ve been back. And she was a very busy girl in Storybrooke,” Emma reminded her. “I’m sure she never went very long without.” The puppy dog face came out then, and Regina steeled herself. Emma was a master at playing on her sympathies, few though they might be. “Can’t we, out of the goodness of our hearts, help her out? Would it really be so terrible to have her in our bed for a night or two?”

Regina put all the ice she could into her tone. “Are you suggesting a threesome with a wolf that could kill us both in a single bite?”

There was a long pause. “If I am, is that going to get me kicked out of bed tonight?”

“No,” Regina assured her, cracking with a mild chuckle. “I just want to know what you’re asking. And I want to know if I’m not enough of a lover for you to keep you satisfied.” In her heart, Regina knew this was not the case, but she didn’t mind a little reassurance. Bringing in a third was something they hadn’t done in the past, and it was important for them to define exactly what it meant.

“Regina,” Emma said, running a hand along Regina’s arm, along her shoulder and down her back. Regina arched, feeling the shiver travel up her spine. “You know that’s not true.” A kiss landed on the back of her neck, and Regina sighed. “You are everything to me, and when I say _everything_ ,” a tongue traced the shell of her ear, “I mean _everything_.” The breath along her damp skin made Regina break out in chills. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted, and you’re the best lover I’ve ever had.” Lips fastened around her earlobe, and Regina moaned. “I could fuck you every night, every morning, all the time.” Fingers pinched her nipple, and Regina fell back against the pillows, boneless. Emma had had her number since their very first time. “I just thought it might be fun for us, and good for Ru—Red, I mean. She’s so great, and she’s my best friend. And don’t pretend you haven’t thought about it, _your majesty_. Nobody with two eyes could say that,” Emma said, her head descending toward Regina’s breast.

“Mmm,” Regina hummed as Emma’s mouth licked the line of her cleavage where it was still covered by her nightdress. “I suppose,” she breathed. “She is rather pretty.” Emma’s mouth shoved the fabric aside and nipped, and Regina let her thighs fall open.

“So,” Emma breathed, “is that a yes?” Her fingers danced down Regina’s belly until they began to pull the gown up. “Think we can manage someone else in our bed?” Those dangerous digits reached beneath Regina’s underwear and found soaked, hot flesh. “Oh, you sneaky bitch,” Emma laughed. “You want it. Admit it. You’d fuck her into next Tuesday given the first opportunity.”

“Uhh,” Regina sighed, thrusting her hips. “As long as you’re there, I will,” Regina finally admitted. She opened her legs wider.

“Tomorrow night then,” Emma said, two fingers sliding home.

Regina bit her lower lip, trying not to think about how good it was going to be. “Tomorrow, yes. But tonight, it’s just you and me.”

Emma’s lips found hers, and their tongues slid against each other with languid grace. “Just you and me,” Emma whispered, and began to move her fingers in earnest.

Regina didn’t say much after that.

\---

The next day, Emma wasted no time getting dressed, having breakfast, and seeing Henry off to school. He was doing well in his classes with the other village children, now that he’d been allowed to join them. Home schooling with a tutor had resulted in tears for everyone, because in this world, he was the opposite of the friendless kid he’d been in Storybrooke. Here, he was in his element, and as soon as he’d joined the school, he’d been welcomed by the other children as one of their own. He was more social now than ever before, and Emma was thrilled. Regina not-so-graciously admitted (for once) that she’d been wrong, but only after Henry had begun to thrive in his new class. Her single request was a security detail of guards who followed Henry around, but they kept their distance most of the time. He was, after all, royalty on both sides of the family.

Once Henry was safely delivered to his class that morning, Emma rode her horse down the main street until she found the narrow path that led to Red and Granny’s. She spotted Red right away, seated on a large rock and staring into nothing. “Hey, Red!” Emma called.

Red lit up, hurrying toward the horse right away. Ari reared up a bit, probably sensing Red’s wolf, but she settled when Red slowed, hands up in submission. “Hey, girl, easy there,” she soothed. Ari snorted, putting her head into the grass and nibbling. Emma slid from her back and went into Red’s open arms.

“Hey, Rubes,” Emma said, holding Red close. “You doing okay?”

“Oh, sure!” Red said, her smile so bright it was clear she was hiding something. “I’m great. Granny’s out for the day, off at Snow’s. I’m not sure what she’s up to,” she said, trailing off.

“You didn’t go too?” Emma asked.

“Nah,” Red replied. “Don’t want to be in the way. I have plenty to do here, anyhow.”

Emma smirked. “Yeah, you looked really busy, sitting on that rock.”

“Well, I have some sweeping to do, and I’m supposed to go to the market…” Again, her voice lost steam, and her sadness swelled into a sheen of tears.  “Sorry. I’m just having a crappy day.”

“Red, listen, I know you’ve got a lot going on, but I have something really—well, I’m having a problem and I need your help. Can spare a few minutes to talk?”

That was all Red needed to hear. “Absolutely! Come on in, I’ll make cocoa and you can tell me all your troubles. It’ll be just like old times, okay?”

Emma grinned as she followed Red into the cottage.

She watched Red putter around, putting fresh milk in the kettle and pounding out some cocoa powder. “I have real whipped cream too,” she said, going into the ice box for a bowl. “Anyway, shoot.”

Emma took a breath, and attempted her most serious voice. “So, Regina and I are, um, hitting kind of a wall,” Emma said, grimacing as she lied. Thankfully Red wasn’t looking at her face. “We’re, you know, the honeymoon is over, if you get what I mean.”

“Honeymoon? Did you guys get married?”

Emma rolled her eyes. “No, Red, I mean the honeymoon _period_. The one when you’re having sex all the time. Those days are gone,” Emma said, trying not to think about how most of Regina’s hand had been inside her last night, because if Emma ended up with sex on the brain, Red would smell it on her. She thought about baseball instead, all that pitching and catching, but then that made her think of sex. She switched to basketball, which had never held much interest for her. Except for the sweaty bodies, pushing and shoving each other, and the getting naked in the locker room...

“Hey,” Red said, waving a hand in front of her face. “You must be hard up. You smell like a brothel,” she said with a half smile.

Emma gave her a sideways grin. “Sorry. It’s just been kind of… dry of late.”

“With Regina?” Red asked. “I find that difficult to believe. She—“ Red stopped, and Emma knew she wouldn’t have to try very hard to lure her in. “You know. She’s hot.”

“Being hot and wanting sex are two different things. I don’t know if Regina’s just bored with me, but I was, well, hoping you might, ah, lend us a helping hand.” Emma licked her lips when Red looked at her. “Grease the wheels, so to speak.”

Red’s mouth dropped open. “Emma!” She sounded scandalized. “You mean—“ her voice dropped to a whisper. “You mean a threesome? With me?”

Emma tried not to laugh. “Yeah. Would you want to try it?”

Emma saw in about ten seconds that she’d hooked Red perfectly; her cheeks went red, and she zoned out. Emma actually saw the pupils of her green eyes dilate, almost rolling in her head. “A threesome?” she croaked again. “With you and Regina?”

“Yeah,” Emma said calmly. “Just to get us back on track. I think it would be fun, and you know how much I care about you, Red. I’m not trying to romance you—we’re absolutely wrong for each other, and Regina’s kind of possessive. But I think we could pull off a good time, and you’d be doing me a huge favor. Not that Regina needs to know.” She punched Red lightly on the shoulder, bringing her back to the present. “What do you say? Help a girl out?”

Red swallowed. She still looked out of it. “You really think it would, um, help you?”

“Absolutely. I have no doubt Regina would be into it, too. She’s always thought you were pretty foxy.”

Red blinked. “Really?”

“Really.”

Red bit her lip, and looked into Emma’s eyes. “Sure. It might be weird, though. If it’s weird, can we stop and just go back to the way it was? Being friends?”

“We’ll be friends always, Red. No matter what. Even if one of us chickens out at the last minute. Or in the middle of things. What you say goes.” Emma crossed her fingers, waiting. Hoping.

With a nod, Red said, “Okay. Let’s do it.” She laughed at her wording. “I mean, yes, I will have a threesome with you. Oh my god, I can’t believe I just said that out loud.”

Emma grinned, and took Red’s hand. “Thanks, Red. You’re a lifesaver.” She hugged her, keeping it light and friendly. “How about tonight?”

“Tonight?”

“No time like the present. Say 7? I’ll make sure we’re alone in our part of the Castle—Henry can stay in the east wing with Snow and James. Nobody will bother us.”

Red nodded. “I’ll tell Granny I’m staying with you. She won’t ask questions.” Some of the sadness crept back into Red’s face then, and Emma knew she’d made the right decision. It might backfire, but she had faith.

“Great. So, I’ll see you tonight!” Emma glanced at the milk boiling on the kettle, and nodded toward it. “Make yourself some cocoa—I’m good for now.” She went to the door with Red trailing behind her and added, a little saucily, “And Red, tonight? Come hungry.”

Red laughed, and Emma headed outside.

\---

The guard announced Red’s arrival, and Regina nodded her assent. He led the young woman in, and Regina tried not to laugh at her innocent, wide-eyed expression. She expected Red would bolt if either of them said boo, so she barely acknowledged her arrival as Emma went to greet her. Red handed over a basket of something and allowed Emma to remove her heavy cloak. Regina glanced out the window at the rising moon—it wasn’t full, but it was getting there. She wondered if there was a chance that Red could change _without_ a full moon. The little frisson of fear that slid up her spine was welcome; it had been a long time since she’d enjoyed a sexual encounter with a legitimate threat to it. Emma had tied her up, been rough with her, promised to fuck her into submission, but all with Regina’s encouragement and permission.

She doubted she’d give Red permission to actually devour her alive, no matter how good the sex might be.

Regina licked her lips. She didn’t want to wait to get started. She didn’t want to have dinner, she didn’t want to make polite conversation, she didn’t want to pretend that what they were going to do tonight wasn’t going to happen. So before Red could take a seat at the dining table set for three, Regina went right up to her and pulled her into a kiss.

Red gasped, frozen, but her mouth softened at once. She didn’t kiss back, not really, not until Emma made a sound of pleasure. “You could have at least said hello first, Regina,” Emma said, laughing wickedly.

That spurred Red into action; she kissed back, and her wide mouth and slick tongue were as delicious as Regina had anticipated. A hand came to rest on Regina’s hip as their tongues flicked against one another, and it occurred to her that she didn’t know whose hand it was. She didn’t care, either.

When Regina pulled back, Red’s eyes were already dark with lust, and it was easy to see how much she needed this. Her mouth was open and her lips had swelled; heat swirled in Regina’s belly. “No reason to act like this isn’t why we’re here. Let’s have dinner later.”

Red nodded, already out of her mind from a single kiss. Regina turned to Emma with a smug look. “All right?” she asked Emma, who rolled her eyes and laughed again, taking her hand and leading her out of the dining room.

“Come along dear,” Regina said, taking Red’s arm, since she seemed to need some direction.

“Can’t believe we’re going to do this,” Red murmured, and Regina stopped in the hall.

“You can say no,” Regina reminded her. “We can have a meal instead, and forget this ever happened.”

Red blinked, her green eyes glittering in the torchlight. Regina saw some of the wolf peering out at her then, intelligent and curious and interested. “I do want it, R-Regina,” Red said, the stutter belying her anxiousness. “I’m just… I can’t believe it.” Then she smiled, and they set off again.

Once inside the bedroom, Regina charmed their chamber with a soundproofing spell, because even though Henry was far away, one couldn’t be too careful. Not with a wolf involved. When Emma moved close to Red, touching her face gently, she glanced at Regina with a “thank you” in her eyes before she kissed her. Right away Regina felt arousal flare up; so much for believing she might get angry or jealous if she saw someone else kissing her true love. Their kiss was tender, little grins curving both their mouths as they got used to it. Red even giggled when Emma’s hand touched her breast. If they went at this rate they wouldn’t get their clothes off for another hour.

When their kisses tapered off naturally, Regina moved behind Red and turned her around. She did not kiss her _tenderly_ in the least, and Red responded in kind. This was rough, and hot, and it ratcheted up the tension in the air tenfold. Regina was holding a woman who was in heat, a woman who wanted sex and wanted a lot of it. This was the first time Regina had felt that biological imperative rear up. After only a few seconds, Red had taken control, grabbing Regina around the waist, carrying her a few feet and shoving her against the wall. Red was already undulating with passion, pressing her body between Regina’s legs as her feet dangled in the air. Emma groaned behind them, taking hold of Regina’s hands and tangling their fingers together. Regina held on tightly, kissing Red with fervor, wanting to slake this wolf’s thirst.

When Red pulled back with a growl, Regina was confused, until she realized that Emma had freed a hand to pull up Red’s long skirt. “Oh,” Red sighed, her eyes rolling in their sockets, and shoved her whole body forward into Regina’s. “Fuck,” she whimpered, pressing her mouth to Regina’s chest. There was a flurry of motion as Red tore down the bodice of Regina’s gown. The corset was yanked out of place as well and Red sank her teeth into one of Regina’s breasts, soothed it, then bit again, her breath coming faster and faster. She moaned wildly, thrusting her hips between Regina’s thighs as Emma worked her hand out of Regina’s line of sight. Regina regretted this, so instead she watched Emma’s face, intent and seductive. She wanted to kiss her, but she would have her chance soon enough, because in a moment, Red was coming with an enormous groan, muffled not at all by Regina’s breasts. “Oh yeah,” Red managed, jerking at the motion of Emma’s skillful fingers.

As Red relaxed, Regina slid down the wall until her heels landed on the hard stone with a click. Red pulled her close, burying her face in her neck, and Emma leaned forward to capture Regina’s mouth. It was an eager kiss, filled with promise. After a moment, Red lifted her head and began to move out of their embrace.

“Where you going?” Emma murmured, sounding drunk on lust.

Red licked her lips, looking as shy as she had when she’d first walked into the castle. “Should I, um, go? If you two--”

Regina moved a hand to Red’s waist and traveled along her hip. “We’re just getting started, dear. You’re not going anywhere.”

Red swallowed. “Oh. Um. That’s good.” She smiled weakly, biting her lip.

“Are you ready to take off your things? Because I am very warm, and this dress has seen better days,” Regina said wryly. She could mend it in an instant, but where was the fun in that? And she had made something special for Red earlier that day and wanted to try it out. She began to untie the laces that held Red’s vest together, but Red was far quicker, and she was down to her underwear in seconds. Apparently she didn’t wear a bra, because her little camisole and panties was all she had on beneath her skirts and blouse. Emma was stripping down just as quickly, stumbling out of her boots and almost falling over on her way toward the bed. She went into Red’s arms for another long session of playful kissing, so Regina simply waved a hand to remove her dress and the complicated lingerie she had on underneath. They were obviously not interested in Regina’s garter belt and corset, but perhaps another time…

From the drawer at the bedside, she drew the royal purple toy she’d fashioned earlier that day; it was a little longer than the one Emma liked, and slightly wider too. She had no reason to suspect this, but she thought Red might want something a little more substantial. Regina stepped into the harness, enjoying the view as they rolled around on the bed. Emma was beneath Red, which was exactly what Regina wanted. Emma might have planned this little get together, but she hadn’t given Regina any indication of who would do what to whom, so it was time for someone to take charge.

Regina held up the toy in front of the two women and cleared her throat. “Ahem.”

They both looked over at the thing with wide eyes. “This is for you, Red, if you’re willing.”

“Oh, boy,” Emma said, swallowing. “That’s new.”

“Made on the premises today with our guest in mind,” Regina told her.

“For me?” Red squeaked. Considering how she’d just practically mauled Regina against the wall, she was surprised how little confidence Red was displaying. It was a strange dichotomy between her more animalistic nature and the sweetness of her human side.

Regina nodded. “If you want it.” She reached for the jar of lubricant they kept at the bedside.

“Yes!” she said quickly. “But I don’t need anything on it.” She kept her eyes fastened on the dildo. “I want to feel it going in.”

Regina actually felt a little weak when she said the words, and slid the toy into the harness. “Well, all right then.” Climbing on the bed, Regina kissed Emma’s pliant mouth, drawing her lower lip between her teeth. Briefly she nipped an earlobe, whispering very softly, “My love.” A moment of affection was all she wanted, and it made Emma moan.

Red didn’t quite know what to do next, so Regina put a hand on her back as she moved behind her. “Time for these to go,” Regina said, pulling at her panties while Emma went after the camisole. Red giggled again as she watched the cotton sail across the room. “If I hurt you, say so.” She kissed Red’s long, elegant back, enjoying the contrast between her skin and Emma’s. She stroked her ass, fingertips tickling enough to send a shiver through her body. Red cried out, tilting her rear a few inches higher, leaning down over Emma for a kiss. When Regina’s hand made its way between Red’s thighs, she whimpered, widening her stance in anticipation. Instead of drawing it out, Regina placed the toy at her soaked entrance and started to slide it in.

Red made a noise and pushed back, coming up on her hands and knees. “Gods, yes, yes, please, do it,” she said, so Regina did, thrusting. Red slapped the bed next to Emma’s head and pushed her hips backwards so they were flush with Regina’s. That was enough for Regina to begin to move, holding her hips and finding a rhythm that suited them both. Emma’s hands were busy at Red’s breasts, but she watched Regina—they watched each other, their connection as strong as ever even with another woman between them.

Red was making a continuous stream of noise, cursing up a storm and moaning, until Emma’s hand crept lower to touch her clitoris. Then there was a little scream that rose higher, changing almost unnoticeably until it sounded like an animal. Eyebrows raised, Regina kept her pace, sweating from the exertion. But Emma’s hand was busy again and Red moved faster, her back muscles bunching up until finally she gave a last push and threw her head back with an ear-splitting, full-on wolf howl.

Regina looked down at Emma, who was clearly holding back a laugh. Regina chewed the inside of her cheek, but couldn’t mask the shaking of her body as she, too struggled to keep her laughter in check. Fortunately, Red was too busy coming to notice, and when the wave receded she fell onto Emma’s body. The dildo, jutting out comically from Regina’s hips, was slick with her fluids; she certainly hadn’t needed any lube.

“Fuck,” Red said, eyes closed. “I needed that.”

Emma’s smile was glorious, and she turned its full wattage toward Regina. “I fucking love you,” she mouthed silently.

Regina felt smug as she gazed down at them both.

\---

Red’s weight was slight atop Emma, and she stroked her hair gently. “You feel better?” Emma asked.

A deep purr rumbled out of Red’s chest, and the vibration traveled all the way through Emma’s body. “So much better. I’ve been going cra—“ Red lifted her head. “What?”

Emma realized she’d given herself away. She tried to look confused. “Hmm?”

“Oh, god, I feel so dumb,” Red said. “You knew, all this time. You did this for me. Not from some bullshit about the honeymoon being over with Miss Sex Goddess here,” she added, pointing behind them at Regina with her thumb. “Granny must have said something. Fuck, my brain was scrambled from whatever wolf crap that goes on with me every year.” She lurched away to get off the bed, but Regina stopped her with a firm hand.

“Excuse me, but I don’t believe you’ve reciprocated for either of us, Red Riding Hood,” Regina said. “And you’ve already had two very fine orgasms, so I suggest you get to work or suffer the consequences.”

Red stared. “You can’t be serious,” she said.

“You think I did this out of the goodness of my heart?” Regina asked, and Emma snorted. “If I’m going to have someone else in my bed, I’m damned well going to enjoy myself, and so is Emma. So you, dear,” Regina poked Red in the chest, pushing her back down on the bed, “are going to do my bidding, and that means you’re going to stay here and screw the both of us until we can’t see straight.”

Red looked utterly shocked.

“Are we clear?”

Red looked at Emma, who shrugged. “If I didn’t want to have sex with you, Red, you wouldn’t be here. Same goes for Miss Sex Goddess.”

Regina nodded in agreement. “Every wolf needs a pack,” she said, then seemed to realize the connotations of her words. And the sentiment behind them. She tried to backtrack. “I simply mean-“

“She means what she said,” Emma interrupted. “Every wolf needs a pack. And in the absence of a mate, we’ll be your pack, okay?”

Red’s eyes filled with tears, and she leaned close to Emma, putting her head on her shoulder. “Okay,” she sniffed.

“Good girl,” Emma replied, stroking her head. She kissed her forehead, then nuzzled closer, pressing her open mouth to Red’s damp cheek. “Come on,” she said. “Please?”

Red lifted her face and gave her a watery smile. Emma wiped her tears. “She was serious, you know,” Emma said, gesturing in Regina’s direction, “about getting to work. But you’d better start with her, otherwise she’ll get ornery, and you don’t want to see that up close.”

“I certainly do not,” Red replied with the suggestion of a smirk. “So no problem.” Pulling Regina down on the bed next to them, Red straddled her and kissed her softly for perhaps the first time. Their eyes were closed, and Emma couldn’t have imagined in her wildest dreams how beautiful they would be together. Their dark hair mingled on the cream bedsheets, red lips meeting and parting effortlessly. And when Red began to move lower, mouthing Regina’s golden skin, Emma wanted to touch herself. But she held out, because she knew it would be worth the wait.

Instead she watched Red lick trails of fire against a taut belly that shifted and flexed in the candlelight. Regina writhed under the unfamiliar touch, reaching out for Emma with desperate hands. Emma went to her willingly, their mouths melding in the sweetest of kisses. Regina’s groan was like music, sending pulses of pleasure through Emma’s body. She flicked one tight nipple and watched Regina’s knees rise when Red finally settled between her legs.

“Oh,” she cried, arching on the bed, and Emma heard Red lapping at the honey she’d found. Emma was jealous only for a moment, until she covered a breast with her mouth. The nipple was already pebbled under her tongue, its texture luring Emma to suck. “Em,” Regina breathed, holding Emma’s head close, cradling it with her arms.

When Red did something good, Regina told her to keep going, putting a hand on her head and directing her. Emma stayed focused on pleasing her, licking and nibbling harder when Regina started to breathe through her nose. That was always a promising sign. She would come soon, so Emma turned to watch it happen.

Red had a couple of fingers inside Regina and was lapping at her clit with her eyes closed, as if reveling in the taste. Red moaned herself, quietly, but just enough to make Emma want Regina to hurry the hell up and come so she could too. Regina pushed her elbows into the mattress, and when she grimaced, Emma was right there next to her, holding her breast and kissing her deeply. “Regina,” Emma sighed, tracing her lips along a delicate cheekbone. Regina went rigid then, mouth open and stretching with pleasure. Regina sobbed once, then again as her body shook, and Emma had never in her life been closer to a climax without being touched.

Regina needed very little recovery time, and she took only a few seconds before reaching down to pull Red up along her body. Both of them rolled atop Emma almost in tandem, as if their orgasms had given them a psychic connection. Then for the first time, Emma was subject to four hands moving along her limbs, two mouths worshipping her skin, two voices telling her that she was beautiful, and cared for, and adored. Emma had to close her eyes to escape it; she wanted it to go on forever, but reached for her climax anyway. Her lovers’ hands played between her legs; Red crooned at how wet she was, how swollen and needy she had to be after waiting for so long. Regina assured her they would take care of her, make her scream with pleasure, make her come a thousand times over. And when fingers slipped inside her, Emma couldn’t tell how many, or whose they were, because it was like they were one, knowing just how to please her. When she came, the fire was so hot and good and strong it dragged Emma down into its inky blackness.

When she opened her eyes, Red was hovering over her, staring into her face. “Em?”

“Hu-“ Emma started, “Hi. What’s up?”

Red chuckled, and Regina’s face appeared in her line of vision, frowning mightily. “Are you all right?”

Emma thought about it. She registered the lassitude in her limbs, the throb still making itself known between her legs, and remembered. She grinned. “I’m awesome.”

Regina sighed, covering her eyes with a hand. “I thought we killed you.”

The phrasing reminded her of something she retained from her junior year English class: that people during the Renaissance referred to orgasm as “a little death.” “Just for a second,” Emma joked. “But I went out with a smile on my face.”

Red waggled her eyebrows. “I think that’s the first time I’ve rendered a lover unconscious.”

Regina’s lips were pursed, and Emma knew where her mind had gone. She’d made Emma pass out once before, but there had been magic involved then, and they’d both been so into it that it was no big deal at the time. Only later, when Emma had said straight out that she’d lost consciousness, did Regina freak and swear to go easy with the magic when it came to sex. She’d been a lot more worried about it than Emma had been. Apparently they both had to get used to the fact that a really good orgasm could, on occasion, make Emma’s brain reboot.

“How long was I out?” Emma asked.

“A lot shorter than last time,” Regina said, and Red looked at her in surprise.

“Oh, damn, you’ve been holding out about your sex life, Swan,” Red quipped.

Emma just chuckled, pulling them both down to cover her. “Well you know a lot more than you used to, Ruby,” Emma replied, slipping back into her old name. “I mean Red. Sorry. I just still think of you as Ruby.”

Red laid her head on Emma’s shoulder and tangled their legs together. “I don’t mind. I miss being Ruby, too. Sometimes being a wolf sucks.”

Regina enveloped Emma’s other side, slipping an arm beneath the pillow that cradled Emma’s head. “I’ll do some research,” Regina said. “Magic is a strange, malleable thing in the right hands. I’ll see what I can uncover, if not to cure you, then to lighten your burden.”

Emma gazed at the ceiling, her heart giving a little flutter of happiness.

“Really?” Red asked.

“No promises,” Regina said, because she never made a promise she couldn’t keep. Emma knew that first hand. “But I’ll try.”

“Thanks, Regina,” Red said, reaching across Emma’s belly for Regina. Their hands clasped, and Emma wriggled down further into the mattress. She was so comfortable and warm. Sated. Happy. Red felt better, Regina felt good, and Emma felt incredible.

“We should have dinner,” Emma said, pressing her face against Regina’s neck. She didn’t move any further, though, and neither did they.

“It will be there when we’re ready,” Regina replied, kissing Emma’s temple.

“This will be the first time I’ve really rested in weeks,” Red said, already sounding half-asleep.

“Stay as long as you need,” Emma murmured. “Who knows, you might wake up and need to have some more sex. We’re available.”

“I’m counting on more sex,” Regina said, easing down with her usual pre-sleep sigh. “So plan on it, Red.”

“Yes, your majesty,” Red replied, not sounding at all disappointed.

Emma turned on her side to be spooned in both directions. Red’s body curved around her backside, while Regina nudged Emma’s head beneath her chin in search of the perfect sleeping position.

As she drifted off, Emma congratulated herself on having the best idea ever.

  



End file.
